Xros Heart In Magic Land
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Xros Heart is embroiled in a new battle as a "Digimon Sorcerer" abducts them while slowly brainwashing the residents of Kyoto and Shibuya with "magical items" with the intention of ruling Japan in an iron fist through "magic" as well as getting revenge on other countries for Japan's defeat during World War II. Can Taiki and the gang stop this sorcerer with the help of a "wizard"?
1. Birth Of The Corrupt Minister

**Xros Heart In Magic Land**

Hello, and welcome to my other new Digimon fanfic, and this time, it will involve MOST of the **Xros Heart** team from the anime, though **Taiki Kido**, **Yuu Amano** and **Tagiru Akashi** will be the main characters here as they set in a NEW adventure. However, unlike the third arc "**_The_** **_Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time_**", in which this story is set after the anime, Taiki and the rest will be embroiled in the Digital World, as the place there will be somewhat...different.

The fic is set after the finale of the third chapter, **_The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time_**, but the story takes place during "**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventures**", and this embarks Xros Heart on an adventure they would never expect, as aside from facing Digimons' they will also contend with fellow humans. That's right..fellow humans. Moreover, other prominent characters, such as **Nene Amano**, **Akari Hinomoto**, **Zenjirou Tsurugi**, **Kiriha Aonuma**, **Ryouma Mogami**, **Airu Suzaki**, and **Ren Tobari** will be there for support, and play a role in this new adventure.

And lastly, **Takuya Kanbara** will also share the lead role, along with **Izumi Orimoto**. That's right, this fic will also be linked with my other Digimon fic, "**Digital Wizard**", meaning that magic will play a role in this story.

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
**_Kamen Rider Wizard_** is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The scene first showed in the year **1841**, where it shows that the time line of Japan was during the **Tokugawa era**, and several months ago, an infant was born from two Japanese parents, whose father is a well known politician, but secretly a corrupt one, whose power and influence has spread nearly all over the several parts of Japan, and intends to and pass this "dynasty" to his son, who as eventually named "**Auma**".

"Ahh...I finally got a son..."

"Yes...and he looked just like you, my dear..."

"Let's raise him well...VERY well."

"What do you have in mind?"

"When he grow up...he will follow my footsteps. He will usher Japan to a new age."

"Just like you?"

"Yes...just like me."

"As you wish, my beloved."

**-x-**

Indeed, as the years went and gone by, the Tokugawa era ended and Japan enters the **Meiji era**, and by now Auma is 27 years old and is now slated to become the "youngest" Prime Minister due to his father's influence and supporters, as this is because he has inherited his father's "corruptness" and shrewdness, but then the outgoing-Japanese Emperor chose someone else to succeed the position and thus Auma's plan to ascend to that position was thwarted, yet he managed to retain his position as the Prime Minister's "right-hand", and plans to secretly assassin the current Prime Minister so that he can usurp that position and use his influence to gain allies and use them as his conspirators in planning to assassinate the emperor and take over that position.

However, **Artemio Yamagata**, the current Prime Minister, has won the hearts and support of the Diet, and thus making hit nearly impossible to corrupt the diet members and thus Auma is forced to bid his time and wait for the right moment to strike, though he was patient enough to consider the plans on how to mount a successful coup d' etat even if he has to age longer than most power-hungry warmongers.

"Thank you, Auma..."

"Me?"

"Yes...because of your efforts, we managed to have our country lead a peaceful life...and managed to curb the corruption out of our political system..."

"Er...that is nothing."

"Please continue to support me and my plans...I intend to have our government come out clean..."

"In your dreams...I will take over your position and make this country the dragon of all Asia..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**-x-**

In the early decades of 1900, Auma is now nearing his 80's, in which he is now in a semi-fragile body yet managed to maintain his health through herbs given by some of his "contacts" within the "herbal industry", and by this time computers became a "boom" which information and data collecting started to thrive, and Auma began to take interest as a means to gather information and to keep tabs on the Japanese Diet as World War II is looming.

At this time, a strange phenomenon is taking place as data gathering and collecting became increasingly "viral", in which the "Digital World" is slowly being born, and anthropomorphic creatures made of data from computers are born, and within the decade the Digital World has been populated with "Digimons", and as the years passed by, the Digital World has become a host of several worlds of the Digital realm, and this includes the "**Magic Land**", where "magical Digimons" are born,

And in the years that follow, the inhabitants of the "Magic Land" increases and soon developed a "tribal" governance, one representing the "forces of good" and the other the "forces of evil", where both sides have developed the use of magic, as well as science (such as alchemy), where leader of the "forces of evil" is finally introduced, a Digimon that resembled a **carbuncle**, identified only as "**Wiseman**". As the two sides went in to "tribal war", Wiseman uses the opportunity to travel as look for other means to strengthen his side, and soon developed the ability to travel freely to other dimensions, which included the human world.

**-x-**

At Japan, the year now is 1941, and that country is embroiled in a war which involved the vast majority of the world's nations—including all of the great powers—eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the **Allies** and the **Axis**.

It was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million people, from over 30 different countries, serving in military units. In a state of "total war", the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources.

Japan is among those affiliated with the "Axis Power", and are led by allies of Auma, who managed to assassinate Artemio Yamagata and used means to stay in power and allowed his allies and "cronies" to take over.

However. Auma was forced to "step down" as his chronological and physical age have taken its toll on him, and soon afterwards, he is "abandoned" and neglected, and as the war intensifies, Auma was slowly dying and went in to the midst of despair, wishing that there was a way for him to live longer and rule not only Japan, but also other neighboring countries, much like what German leader **Adolf Hitler** has been doing since the start of WW II.

By then, Wiseman appeared from the portal and saw Auma, and then saw the battle within Japan and the Allied Powers are doing, and intrigued, he spoke to Auma as a way to get to know him and the human world, which Auma answered thinking that he is about to be "fetched" by a "demon" from the netherworld.

"Greetings, human..."

"Eh...? Am I seeing...things...?"

"No...you are seeing the REAL thing..."

"What...what is it do you want...with me...?"

"I've been watching you since then...and developed an interest in you. I saw what you're intending to do...and am willing to help you...if you help me in exchange."

"Really...? If I help you...you'll help me regain control of my country...?"

"Normally, no...but with my talents...through science and magic...I can."

"Then I accept! I'll do anything you ask! Just help me...!"

"Come with me, then...the first I can do is restore your "youth"...that way you can physically make an impresion to my subordinates if you are to become my "right-hand".."

Wiseman took the dying Auma with him and left for the Digital World's "Magic Land", and there he had his "alchemists" and fellow "magicians" use scientific and "magical" means to save Auma, in which they did as Auma's body, as well as his age and vitality, have been regressed to that of a 50-year old man. Now "younger", Auma decided to stay in Magic Land to learn how to use magic and how to apply it in ruling the real world stating with Japan.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the main villain and his "beginning", but this is important as to how he would become a threat to Taiki and the gang, and why he is give the position of being the "main villain" and how he would give Xros Heart a hard time, and what significance he holds as he is taken to the "**Magic Land**" by the enigmatic "Wiseman", given that he was "magically" and physically regressed to that of a 50-year old man.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on "Auma" and how he spent his "succeeding years" and what he is doing during the "80's, '90's and beyond before coming across the Xros Heart members and why he considers them a threat to his future plans, and what he intend to do with them.

Yup, Taiki Kudo and his friends will appear in the next chapter, where their "beginnings" will be chronicled before the main story connects...


	2. The Succeeding Years

**Xros Heart In Magic Land**

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me more inspiration to work on the next chapter, which you are about to read on below. I pomise you that this chapter will keep you glued as the story is now underway.

Last chapter gave you a bit of a "historical beginning" as it showed you the villain's "origin" and how he came to the Digital World's "Magic Land", and now you get to see more of him and what he has been doing for the succeeding years once World War II folded, and what he has been doing all these years before we shift to the 21st century era, and what kind of threat he has become before Taiki and the rest showed up.

And lastly, **Takuya Kanbara** will also share the lead role, along with **Izumi Orimoto**. That's right, this fic will also be linked with my other Digimon fic, "**Digital Wizard**", meaning that magic will play a role in this story.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the second chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
**_Kamen Rider Wizard_** is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

_**Ch. 2 - Shōkei-toshi**_

About four years after being taken away from the human world, specifically from Japan, Auma spent those years learning magic from "Wiseman" and slowly learned how to apply them, in ruling most of Magic land, as well as learning the basics of magical offense and defense, and among other things, he learned how to channel his "mana" into "scanning" other worlds and dimensions, and Auma specifically use this to see what has become of Japan, and in doing so, he learned what has happened during the years he spent in Magic Land.

In the years that passed, Japan, along with its allies from the "Axis Powers" have slowly fallen, with Hitler said to have committed suicide after Germany fell, and that Japan was "defeated" after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945, Japan agreed to an unconditional surrender, in which Auma was disgusted that his native country would "cave in" like that, and decided to dedicate himself in "mastering" his "arts" so that he could bring Japan back to its former glory and make the "Allied Powers" pay for their "treachery" and "humiliation".

"Damn you, Americans...damn to those who caused my country's defeat...I will take revenge on you all...just you wait!"

And so Auma spend the rest of the 1940's mastering his skills while Wiseman watches over, amused to see his "charge" working diligently and decided to give him some "assignments" so as to see how Auma has progress in the years to come, as he not only intend to use him, but to also make him his "protege" in ruling all of the Digimon World.

**-x-**

At this time it is now (in the human world, that is) the 1950's and Japan slowly progressed after recovering from the defeat of World War II, but then some of the surviving allies and cronies of Auma decided to try something out, manipulating most of its fellow politicians within the diet and launched the **Japanese invasions of Korea** were comprised of two separate yet linked operations; an initial invasion in 1592, a brief ceasefire in 1596, and a second invasion in 1597.

The invasions were launched by **Toyotomi Hideyoshi** with the intent of conquering **Joseon Dynasty Korea** and **Ming Dynasty China**. The Japanese forces experienced success during both initial phases of the invasion, capturing both Seoul and Pyongyang, but continuous defeats at sea, logistical difficulties, and the numerical superiority of the combined Ming and Joseon armies eventually resulted in a withdrawal towards coastal areas and a military stalemate. This stalemate caused the withdrawal of Japanese forces from the Korean peninsula by 1958, and soon after, the ones who led the Korean invasion were tried and prosecuted.

Auma saw this and was angered that the current Japanese Diet has gone "soft" and vowed to work hard and earn enough power so that one day he would rule Japan through an iron fist and make the rest of the world "bow before him". Again Wiseman was secretly watching him and is amused to see Auma struggle, yet he chose not to intervene and see what the human can do to achieve his goals.

**-x-**

Towards the 1960's and 70's, Japan has learned from its lessons and soon became one of the leading Asian nations whose economy boomed, and became known for its rising technological features and gadgets, and this included computers, and other scientific equipment that would be used for other fields of science, including for NASA, power plants, weapons making, logistics, radars for areas such as military, airports among other things.

While Japan has seen this as a "major step" in redeeming themselves for the atrocities done during World War II, Auma wasn't pleased, and continued to train himself so that one day he would be prepared to launch an "invasion" to rid the county of "softies" and "cowards".

The 1980's towards 2000, saw this as a "boom" for the Digimon world due to the "millennium bug" once the year 2000 arrives, and as Japan and the rest of the world scrambles to fix this "bug" within their computers, the data was inadvertently sent to the Digimon World, giving birth to Digi-Eggs and soon Digimons were hatched, giving rise to both the "good" and "evil" sides, increasing their numbers.

By then, Wiseman decided to up the ante and approached Auma in telling him that now is the time for the human to see what he has learned during his stay in the Digimon World, and Auma agreed, wanting to test out what he has learned and to see if has have gotten stronger during his years of study here and to see if he needs more improvement or needs more power in order for him to achieve his goals of ruling Japan and the rest of the human world.

**-x-**

As the year 2000 started, the scene shifts to the Digimon World, where Auma fought alongside Wiseman in leading the "evil forces" of Digimons against the "forces of good", led by Seraphimon, and serving him are Ophanimon and Cherubimon, in which the battle between two sides was a rather harsh one as they use numbers, and magic, to gain the advantage, and seeing the casualties rising, and the landscape being affected, both sides decided to move their battle away from "Magic Land", and onto the "main land" of the Digimon World.

However, Wiseman secretly tells Auma to stay in the "Magic Land" and continue to perfect his "magic" so that he would become stronger so that one day his help would be needed, as well as to help the ex-minister of Japan achieve his goals, which Auma agreed to, seeing that he still lacks the knowledge and skills needed to carry out his plans to rule Japan and aid Wiseman in his quest to rule the Digital world.

"What? You're leaving Magic Land?"

"For now...so I leave you in charge of this land...that way our enemies will focus only at me. At least this would give you the chance to train in secret...so that you would become stronger...if you are to achieve your goals..."

"I see..."

"Of course once you become stronger...I will be needing your help when the time comes..."

"Yes, of course..."

"Then I take my leave...I will leave some of my loyal followers to you..."

"Thank you..."

"Then I'm off..."

And as Wiseman and Seraphimon's forces vacated Magic Land, Auma was left alone and decided to see what he can do to become stronger so as to make Wiseman's forces become formidable in the Digimon's absence.

**-x-**

In the succeeding years, Auma watched Japan as that country continues to flourish, but then decided to try shake up that country's morale as he uses his magic to cause several calamities, which shook most of Japan, and he got results which did shook most of the countrymen's spirits, it did not made them to go despair, yet Auma is pleased that his magic have gotten better, but then something attracted attention when he sensed an emerging battle somewhere within the Digital World.

Through a huge cauldron, he saw what is taking place there as it showed a group of human teenagers teaming up with some Digimons in taking down a certain army, and Auma was surprised to see that a Japanese teenager has entered the Digital World and soon other teens would follow. That teen was **Taiki Kudo**, and he is being allied with the Digimon known as **Shoutmon**, and soon formed what was known as **Team Xros Heart**.

From there, Auma learned that Taiki Kudou, a 7th grade boy with a need to help others, hears a mysterious voice and finds a dying Digimon named **Shoutmon** in a nearby alley. Taiki's desire to save Shoutmon causes a mysterious, legendary Digivice called the X-Loader to appear in front of him that drags him, and his friends **Akari Hinomoto** and **Zenjiro Tsurugi**, into the Digital World. Learning that the DigiWorld's 108 Zones are slowly being taken over by an evil empire under the rule of Bagramon, who is after the Code Crown fragments needed to control the DigiWorld. Feeling the strong responsibility to save the world, Taiki forms his own group named "Xros Heart" to battle the Bagra Army. But on the way, Taiki's group encounters two other generals: **Kiriha Aonuma** and his "Blue Flare" group and **Nene Amano** with her team "Twilight". However, Nene is later revealed to be a figurehead for Twilight's true leader DarkKnightmon, who blackmailed her into aiding him. But when he attempts to dispose of her once she outlived her usefulness, Nene joins Xros Heart.

Later on, Xros Heart learns that the assembled Code Crown has the power to make the wishes of those who reunite them come true, but Bagramon manages to it all while Taiki, Akari, and Zenjiro are sent back to the human world along with Shoutmon and Tactimon. With Xros Heart's core members out of the way, Bagramon begins his reign alongside his younger brother DarkKnightmon. Ending up in their hometown of Kyoto, the human Xros Heart members and Shoutmon meet Omnimon, a DigiMemory-sealed Digimon who gave Taiki his X-Loader. By then, an enlarged Tactimon begins causing havoc until the feelings of Akari and Zenjiro enable Taiki to digivolve Shoutmon into OmegaShoutmon to destroy Tactimon for good. Then, Omnimon use his remaining energy to send Taiki and Shoutmon back to the Digital World while Akari and Zenjiro are on standby.

"_Hmm...I had no idea that this Taiki Kudo would be a dangerous threat to me...for a teenager...I'd better learn more about him..._"

As the months that passed by, Auma learned that upon returning to the Digital World, Taiki and Shoutmon learn that Bagramon had it reconstructed into an empire surrounding by seven Kingdoms, each ruled by a denominated Death General with their own Darkness Loaders gained from their now-Admiral DarkKnightmon. Reunited with their allies, Taiki and Nene convince Kiriha to join forces with them and they set to travel together through the Kingdoms to defeat the Generals. They also have to face Nene's brother, **Yuu Amano**, who becomes DarkKnightmon's human partner and joins the Bagra Army by thinking the Digital World as a game for his pleasure. Meanwhile, Bagramon adds negative energy, gained from his seven Generals, into his Code Crown and transforms it into the "Dark Stone" for his upcoming day for ultimate destruction, which he calls "D5". During the journey, more about the main characters past is revealed, some Digimon are killed in battle and a new DigiXros called the Great Xros giving Shoutmon the power to become Shoutmon X7. After defeating the Death Generals, and opening Yū's eyes to the truth, the Xros Heart United Army finally confronts Bagramon. But in a turn of events, having gathered the energy needed, Bagramon reveals that D5 is the "Dimension Delete and Deadly Destruction Day" that would cast both the real and digital worlds in darkness which would combine them with Bagramon himself reigning over a new world.

Though DarkKnightmon reveals his true colors in an act to absorb his brother by forcibly DigiXrossing with him. When Bagramon DigiXros with his brother DarkKnightmon from the inside and fused into DarknessBagramon. In the process, Shoutmon dies while Bagramon sends Taiki and his friends to an empty space, where they are saved by Akari and Zenjirō using two DigiMemories. In the final battle, Yū's Darkness Loader turned into a yellow Xros Loader for his use. Taiki, Akari and Cutemon decide to go inside the Dark Stone to find Shoutmon where they are attacked by the metaphysical incarnation of Bagramon. When the completed Code Crown chooses Taiki and not Bagramon as its true owner, Shoutmon revives alongside all dead Digimon (including allies and enemies) while the DigiMemories regain their original forms. From there, the Digimon are all DigiXrossesed Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode who destroys DarknessBagramon and save both worlds. All the Digimon returned to the Digital World while Taiki and his friends resume their lives in the human world.

Then a year later, A year has passed since the battle against Bagramon, and Team Xros Heart has become a basketball team consisting of Taiki, Yū and his classmate, **Tagiru Akashi**. One day, Tagiru discovers a strange, unstable realm in-between the human and digital worlds, known as the DigiQuartz, where Xros Loader wielding children known as Digimon Hunters hunt down and capture Digimon that escape from the Digital World and feed off the negative emotions of humans. Given a Xros Loader by a strange old man and accompanied by a Digimon named Gumdramon, Tagiru, along with Taiki, Yū and their Digimon, join the Digimon Hunt to investigate and protect their world from rampant Digimon, while clashing against rival hunters.

The scene shows that several months ago, a huge battle took place where in the ensuing conflict between the heroes and the villains are in a fight that would decide the fates of both the human and the Digital Worlds, and both sides appeared to be evenly matched until the evil forces seemingly have gained the upper hand and threatened to win the decisive battle.

There, various Digimon heroes, including the "Chosen Children" from their respective "universes" appeared and aid the "Chosen Teens" of the Xros Team, but despite this, the main villain maintained a tight hold of the situation.

In the moments before the decisive battle it appeared that Ryouma had betrayed the Hunters, but Astamon reveals to Tagiru that he is slide-evolution from Quartzmon's Terminal and has been manipulating Ryouma the entire time. Assuming his slide-evolved form, Quartzmon reveals that he used Ryouma to obtain enough Digimon data to construct his main body before fusing into it and burrowing underground to turn Earth into data to absorb.

The Old Clock Store Owner has everyone gather around him to lend the power from their Xros Loaders, while having Clockmon temporarily freeze time to halt Quartzmon's digitizing of all life on Earth long enough for Tagiru to obtain the Brave Snatcher. Taiki then passes his goggles to Tagiru, asking him to hunt Quartzmon using the combined strength of himself, Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya and Masaru.

While the others are digitized, Tagiru and Arresterdramon proceed to hunt down Quartzmon with the latter assuming Superior Mode and Digi-Xrossing with the Brave Snatcher to break Quartzmon's core at the root. With Quartzmon reduced to a DigiEgg and everything restored, the Chosen Children, the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and DATS agents return to their respective universes while the Xros Heart and Hunter Digimon return to their respective human and Digital worlds.

However, a month later, Gumdramon returns to the real world and is reunited with Tagiru. The Old Clock Store Owner appears in front of Taiki and Yuu, revealing himself as a resurrected Bagramon as well DarkKnightmon was resurrected and that he wanted to help them stop Quartzmon, a by-product of his evil. He also reveals that some Digimon have remained in their world and tells them to be on their guard.

Despite this, Taiki, Tagiru and the others weren't bothered by this and vowed to protect their world from evil Digimons who threatened the lives of the humans, undaunted even when told that it is posssible that stronger Digimons might come across their paths and threaten Taiki and his friends.

Auma stared at Taiki and his friends, seeing that not only are Xros Heart being an "eyesore", he represents everything that Japan has lost for, and decided to make plans on taking them out as he sees them as an "extreme threat" to his plans and to Wiseman, and he summoned some of Wiseman's advisers and alchemists so that he would hear what suggestions they can offer in order to make preparations to eradicate the "brats" and their Digimon partners.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the main villain and his "beginning", as well as the events that occurred after World War II and beyond. At least a bit of history lessons won't hurt now that the story is underway as we move to the present.

Moreover, Taiki Kudo is now "introduced" along with Xros Heart, and seeing the teen defeating Bagramon and his army, Auma sees him as a threat and plans to eradicate him through any means necessary in order for him to achieve his goals, so expect the upcoming chapters to be filled with intense actions as magic will be used along with the Digimons' power to do battle against each other.

* * *

**_Preview:_**  
The next chapter will shift to Kyoto as Xros Heart makes their "debut", in which the events take place between_ "**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventures**"_ and "_**Digital Wizard**_", where Tagiru Akishi is set to be involved in this story.

Yup, Takuya kanbara will make an appearance as the "ring-bearing wizard", which sows that the three fics are inter-connected...


	3. Xros Heart And Digital Wizard

**Xros Heart In Magic Land**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
**_Kamen Rider Wizard_** is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me more inspiration to work on the next chapter, which you are about to read on below. I promise you that this chapter will keep you glued as the story is now underway.

Last chapter gave you a bit of a "historical beginning" as it showed you the villain's "origin" and how he came to the Digital World's "Magic Land", and now you get to see more of him and what he has been doing for the succeeding years once World War II folded, and what he has been doing all these years before we shift to the 21st century era, and what kind of threat he has become before Taiki and the rest showed up.

In this chapter, Taiki and Xros heart are shown as teenagers who are "moving on" after Quartzmon's defeat, and what Auma intends to do with them after labeling them as "serious threats" to his plans.

And lastly, **Takuya Kanbara** will also share the lead role, along with **Izumi Orimoto**. That's right, this fic will also be linked with my other Digimon fic, "**Digital Wizard**", meaning that magic will play a role in this story.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the second chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3 - Dejimon Kurosu Hātsu to Dejitaruu~Mahoutsukai**_

Two years have passed, and Japan seemingly went peaceful after managing to defeat rogue Digimons that made their way to the human world, thanks in part to Taiki Kudo, Yu Amano, and Tagiru, along with their Digimon partners, and now they are having a good time now that they are now in their final year as junior high students as they are just two months away from graduating **Shinonome East Junior High School **and are soon to become senior high school students.

At a picnic area, Taiki and Yu are joined by Tagiru and as they are having their lunch, the two are rather dumbfounded to discover that Taiki has a large appetite, and another discovery that they didn't expect: he carries a bottle of mayonnaise with him and puts it to any food he is eating, which made them grimaced a bit as well as sweat-dropping a lot. It is the first time they seen this and questions him for that.

Tagiru: "Ah...now to have a very good lunch..."

Taiki: "Er..Tagiru...what are you doing...?"

Yu: "Pouring mayonnaise on your lunch...? Are you out of your mind...?"

Tagiru: "Not at all...I've been doing this since I was small...and it taste good when you put mayonnaise on your favorite dish...want some, Taiki-senpai...?"

Taiki: "Er...no thanks..."

Tagiru: "Okay...Yu...have some...here...let me put this on..."

Yu: "WWAAHHH! NO!"

Tagiru: "Come on...try it...I promise it'll look good..."

Yu: "KEEP YOUR MAYONNAISE TO YOURSELF!"

A brief scuffle ensued as Tagiru attempts to offer Yu a whip of mayonnaise on his lunch, which Yu grappled with his friend to keep the bottle away from his lunchbox which Taiki sighed seeing that despite the time have passed, Tagiru is still the same as before, though he did matured a bit but still acts goofy at times, though he is glad that none of his friends suffered any major damage during their battles ranging from **Bagramon** and his **Bagra Army** up to defeating **Quartzmon**.

"_At least they didn't suffer any injuries during our battle at the Digital World...and I'm glad these two are doing well..._"

After several minutes, Taiki had to break up the scuffle as lunchtime is over and urged both Tagiru and Yu to "knock it off" and head back to their classrooms to resume classes, and as the trio head back, Yu smacked Tagiru on the head for trying to place mayonnaise on his lunch without his consent even though Tagiru insisted that the food would still be good if "laced" with mayonnaise.

KA-PLAG!

"OW! THAT HURTS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YU?"

""WHAT WAS THAT FOR"? I HAD TO EAT MY LUNCH EVEN THOUGH YOU POURED HALF OF THE BOTTLE OF MAYONNAISE ON IT EVEN WHEN I SAID "NO"!"

"But you did ate it...and it shows that you enjoyed it..."

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too..."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too..."

"DID NOT!"

**-x-**

_**Two months later...**_

Taiki, Yu and Tagiru have graduated junior high and are now ready to go to senior high and the trio went to the nearest school that is near their homes, and found their ideal school where they can still go there together with the intent of forming a team while joining their new school's basketball club, and after attending the school: **Shinonome West Senior High School**.

After applying there by taking the entrance test, the trio passed and now they are attending the school and during the first month they fitted in well, and have no problem adjusting, and after a few weeks, they managed to adjust well and their records went clean as in the course of the next few months the trio reached their respective birthdays and they are now aged 16, and though their heights improved a bit, they still resembled junior high students.

Soon it was summer vacation and the trio decided to take a break and are meeting at the Clock Store, where the Clock Store Owner calls them and told them that their Digimon partners, Shoutmon, Damemon, and Gumdramon have arrived, after settling some "Digimon business" at the Digital World, and the trio are reunited with their partners.

"Shoutmon!"

"Taiki!"

"Damemon!"

"Yu!"

"Gumdramon!"

"Tagiru!"

"Good to see you again!"

"How are you doing!"

"Great that you came back!"

"We missed you!"

"We settled the problem there and now we have free time!"

"Let's spend time together!"

The Clock Store Owner smiled seeing that despite two years have passed, Taiki, Yu and Tagiru are still the same yet slightly matured to a point where they showed no signs of letting success went to their heads and tells the trio and their Digimon partners that more challenges are heading their way and that they may at one point reached a situation where they might get a taste of their first setback though Tagiru assured that it won't happened.

**-x-**

At the "Magic Land", Auma learned from his spies that Wiseman have been defeated, and though this was a blow, it did not deter him as he is considering breaking him out until Medusamon approached him and informed him that Wiseman will be freed soon and that he will set up a "base of operations" on the human world in Shibuya, and there she is told her to inform Auma to continue perfecting his magical skills as one day his help would be needed. After that, Medusamon left, leaving Auma, and afterwards, one of Auma's spies arrived, carrying with him what appeared to be a magical belt that has a "hand symbol" on the buckle (along with two levers on each side), a magical ring, and a few "magic stones" which the spy managed to sneak away without being caught.

"So...what have you brought to me...?"

"These devices are magical in nature..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, Master Auma...it would allow the user, if one possesses magic, to assume a stronger, armored form, and use it to amplify one's magical powers..."

"Hmm...perhaps it would work on me..."

"I believe it will, master!"

"Hmm...I think this would give me an idea...follow me as we shall see what we can discover by looking at the magic cauldron..."

"Yes, master!"

Getting an idea, Auma went to his cauldron and chanted some spell, and there he is seen "scanning" portions of the human world, and several minutes later, he is smirking deviously as he got an idea on what to do and how to commence his plans on "ruling" Japan and how to use it to "get even" against the former "Allied Powers" who were responsible for what happened to Hiroshima and for the humiliating defeat since the end of World War II.

"Hmm..."

"Yes, master Auma...?"

"It looks like I may have an idea on how to enact my plans..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me what I should do to help..."

"Bring me the best alchemists in this land...I'll be needing their help in order to forward my goals..."

"As you wish..."

Auma told his leading "scientists" and alchemists his intentions and they all get the drift as they all began to go to work as Auma's plans are now underway and soon an "evil force" is about to be "sired" that would put Taiki and his friends in danger, as he now has envisioned a scenario that would put Xros Heart towards their death. As he resumes his "scanning" through the cauldron, something has caught his attention, and Auma became somewhat alarmed at what he just saw.

"_Looks like I may have encountered some obstacles..._"

The scene at the cauldron shows Auma a new kind of threat, something that was equally threatening like Taiki and the Xros Heart, and one by one the scene shows what the ex-Minister of Japan saw and why he became somewhat concerned that his plans my hit a snag:

- The scene shows that a Japanese teenager named Takuya Kanbara, is facing a Digimon, and he equally possesses magic like he does, and it shows how Takuya can use magic as the scene itself shows what kind of magic the teenager displays.

"You're too late...this woman will sire a Digimon and serve us for life! Ha-ha-ha!"

But Takuya wouldn't stand by and let this happen, so he tells Izumi to tend to Yoshino as he deals with the Digimon.

"Izumi...tend to her...leave the Digimon to me..."

"Okay...be careful..."

Takuya then places his right hand in front of his belt that has a hand symbol, which the ring glowed and for the belt, which turns out to be the Wizardriver, spoke to confirm the magical command.

Wizardriver: "**_DRIVER ON…PLEASE…_**"

Soon the Wizardriver appeared as a magical, metallic belt and Takuya puts on a magic ring on his left middle finger then places it in front of the Wizardriver to begin his transformation.

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
__Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._  
_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin_...  
_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin_...  


***This is a rap song sung in Japanese...**

"Henshin!"

Wizardriver: "**_FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…_**"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Minotaurmon can sense the power emanating from both Takuya's magical abilities and the inner Digimon coming from deep within the teen's body.

"So...it is true...you possess the magical power of a Digimon!"

"Sa...SHOWTIME da!"

***Translation: "Now it's SHOWTME!"**

And so the Wizard charges towards the Digimon, with Minotaurmon doing the same and both exchanged blows, with the Takuya applying his martial arts skills to get an upper hand but the Digimon's brute strength evened the odds, and the fight became close, but then the Digimon brought out his battle axe and struck Wizard with it, forcing the armored teen to bring out the Wi-Sword-Gun and toggled it to assume "sword mode" and the two clashed weapons.

"You'll never stop me! That woman will sire a Digimon!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"And how will you do that?!"

"I will bring hope to those in despair!"

"You'll never will...as long as I'm around!"

"I don't think so..."

"Then have at you!"

"_Blast...he's stalling me...got to finish this fast...!_"

Seeing that the Digimon is stalling him, Wizard then puts on a magical ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver and a new command is activated.

Wizardriver: "**_COPY…PLEASE…_**"

A new magic took place as the **Copy Ring** allows the wearer to create clones of himself, and the "two Wizards" attacked a bewildered Minotaurmon, managing to stagger him back until the Digimon lets out a huge fire ball, while Wizard replaces his right magic ring with another one and places it in front of the Wizardriver.

Wizardriver: "**_DEFEND…PLEASE…_**"

A magical barrier made of fire appeared and deflected the attack, with the copied version of Wizard going ahead to distract Minotaurmon while the real Wizard removes the Copy Ring and replaces it with another magic ring, putting it on his right middle finger and is now ready to put it in front of the Wizardriver and execute another magical attack.

"And now...the finale..."

___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_  
___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_   
___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_  
___Rupatchi Majikku Tatchi Gō!_  


Wizardriver: "**_CHOINE! KICK STRIKE!_**"

After a few seconds, the Wizardriver spoke again to confirm the activation of his magical attack.

Wizardriver: "**_SAIKO!_**"

* Choine means "very nice"

* Saiko means "fabulous"

Wizard's leg began to go ablaze as he charged towards Minotaurmon, who had just "finished off" Wizard's "copy", and there he is taken by surprise as Wizard is nearing him, preparing to take him down with his finishing attack. His finishing attack is called the **Strike Wizard Kick**, a corkscrew drop kick enhanced by the power of the element presently wielded, and in this case - fire.

Wizard executed the Flame Strike Wizard and struck Minotaurmon and soon the Digimon exploded, reducing him to rubble and is immediately deleted.

- The next scene shows Takuya taking on Abadamon and how he narrowly defeated the Digimon with some of his magics.

"What the...?"

"That's no way to treat a lady like that...you should treat her with respect and courtesy..."

"You...you're the "ring-bearing Wizard"!"

"Looks like I'm getting popular..."

"I have no time to deal with you! My business is with her!"

"Too bad I'm going to stop you."

"Then I'll kill you first before I make her sire a Digimon!"

"You wish."

"I say the same to you!"

Takuya then places his right hand in front of the Wizardriver where the Connect Ring is worn on his right middle finger and activates the spell in preparation for his fight with the Digimon.

Wizardriver: "_**DRIVER ON...PLEASE...**_"

Within seconds, Takuya's ordinary-looking belt changes shape, revealing it to be the mystical Wizardriver belt, and the teen puts on his magic ring on his left middle finger and then places another magic ring on his left middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another spell in preparation for his transformation.

"Henshin!"

_Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin...  
Shaba-doobi Touch to Henshin..._

Wizardriver: "_**FLAME…PLEASE…HII-HII…HII-HII-HII…**_"

A magical circle appeared on the left side of Takuya and slowly went towards the right, enveloping the teen and now he is encased in black armor with red ruby-like ornament-like armor, which included his helmet, along and with a black robe, and there he is now in his Digimon-armored form known simply as the "Wizard", and Abadamon can sense the power emanating from both Takuya's magical abilities and the inner Digimon coming from deep within the teen's body, finally confirming what he was told about, and now he finds it challenging and intend to defeat him.

"Looks like I'll be having my hands full in killing you before I make that girl fall in despair and sire a Digimon..."

"You'll be dead before that happens..."

"You'll soon regret poking your nose at my business..."

"Sa...showtime da!"

At that moment Wizard took a magic ring and puts it on his right middle finger and places his hand in front of the Wizardriver and there a magical command is activated.

Wizardriver: "_**COPY...PLEASE...**_"

Wizard's "temporary clone" appeared and went after Abadamon and there the two fought each other until the Digimon threw seed-like objects to the ground and there the Ghoulmons are summoned to keep the "magical clone" at bay and head for Sora, but the real Wizard simply repeated the move, creating more copies of himself to combat the Ghoulmons, and during the melee, the Digimon came close to Sora, and is ready to grab her.

"Now come to me..."

"EEKKK!"

"Fall in to despair...and give birth to a Digimon!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

By then Wizard got there on time as he puts on another magic ring on his right middle finger and places it in front of the Wizardriver to activate another magical spell.

Wizardriver: "_**BIG...PLEASE...**_"

A magical circle appeared and Wizard places his hand, and out came a giant version of his hand and uses it to slap Abadmon aside, sending him colliding against a billboard and fell down, which stunned the Digimon, and this forces him to change tactics and decided to retreat for now, assuring Wizard that Sora will submit to despair and a Digimon will be born before taking his leave.

As Wizard and Abadamon fought, Sora fell to her knees as she is being consumed by despair, but her parents are rather oblivious to it and think she is just "dramatizing" her act and began berating her, with Haruhiko telling her that she will do as he says and she has no right to defy him, while Toshikio urging her to listen to her dad stating that this is for her own good. This however worsen the situation and hastens the process and Sora "cracks up" faster.

Izumi arrived and saw this and shoved the Takenouchi parents back while shouting to Wizard that time is running out, while at the same time tries to reach Sora though her voice in an attempt to rouse her out of her despair but it was in vain.

Seeing this, Wizard puts on one of the new rings on his right middle finger and "scans" it on the Wizardriver in an effort to deal with the situation he have with Abadamon and save the "Digi-Gate".

Wizardriver: "**_BIND...PLEASE..._**"

Fiery chains appeared from the ground and ties up the Digimon, which puts him in place and then Wizard removes the Bind Ring and replaces it with the Big Ring and does the same motion.

Wizardriver: "**_BIG...PLEASE..._**"

A magical circle appeared Wizard puts his hand on it and at the other side of the circle, and there his hand has been enlarged and uses it to strike the Digimon, which it sends him flying away after impact.

Auma glanced at Takuya's image carefully, and now he has an idea what kind of threat he is about to face, and seeing the extent of magic the teen has displayed, the ex-Minister of Japan now has decided to be patient enough and make preparations on how to deal with this kind of threat, and what steps he should take in order to make his plans come to fruition and gain everything he has been coveting to do since World War II.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the main villain and his "beginning", as well as the events that occurred after World War II and beyond. At least a bit of history lessons won't hurt now that the story is underway as we move to the present.

Morover, Taiki Kudo is now "introduced" along with Xros Heart, and seeing the teen defeating Bagramon and his army, Auma sees him as a threat and plans to eradicate him through any means necessary in order for him to achieve his goals, so expect the upcoming chapters to be filled with intense actions as magic will be used along with the Digimons' power to do battle against each other.

Lastly, the main character from my other fanfic, "**Digital Wizard**" appeared in a rather cameo role, but with this, Auma intends to take Takuya on, seeing that the 17-year old teen equally possess magic, so expect him to pop out in upcoming chapters, along with the characters from Digimon Xros Wars.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will shift to Kyoto as Xros Heart makes their "debut", while Auma is doing some "recruiting" as part of his plans to take over Japan, overthrow the current Diet, and to cause "terror" to the countries who were part of the "Allied Powers" before Taiki and the gang are being "attacked" and put in danger.


	4. A Diabolical, Magical Plot

**Xros Heart In Magic Land**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
**_Kamen Rider Wizard_** is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me more inspiration to work on the next chapter, which you are about to read on below. I promise you that this chapter will keep you glued as the story is now underway.

Last chapter showed you what Auma is doing and learned that his conquest of japan won't be so easy given the threats he sees in the Xros Heart team and the "Digital Wizard", so now he is devising a plan on how to deal with the teens while coming up with a plot to get the heroes out of the way so he can commence his plans to take over his home country while intending to exact revenge against the countries who caused Japan to "lose face".**_  
_**

* * *

**_Ch. 4 - Akuma, Mahō no Purotto_**

At his stronghold, still in the Magic Land, Auma is watching the countries who have brought Japan to "shame", and he can note that some of the countries, such as the United States of America and the United Kingdom, have strong defensive capabilities, and realized that this is not as easy as he thought, as he wanted to strike at them though some elements of surprise, and is now thinking of how to deal with them without compromising his exposure. As he is thinking of a plot, one of his subordinates came and an idea which led to Auma coming up with a starting plan.

"Auma-sama..."

"Yes...?"

"I have a plan in mind..."

"Let me hear it then..."

"...and that's what I think...so what do you say about it...?"

"Hmm...not a bad idea..."

"So then...?"

"Let us commence!"

Chanting a magic spell, Auma began to "scan" on certain parts of the human world via the cauldron, and first came across a scene which revealed to be the South American continent, where it shows that a huge army of guillera soldiers are ruling an impoverish village, and Auma smirked as he sees this as a way to lure them in to serve him, and began to "mark" them as he started to come up with a plan and calls his "right-hand" to give him instructions.

"You!"

"Yes, master?"

"I have a task for you..."

"Say it and I will get to it..."

"Here...see these?"

"Yes..."

"Make a lot of copies of these devices...for we will use SLAVE LABOR as part of our plans to rid the Xros Heart and rule over the human world!"

"And you will have them!"

Auma's "right-hand" understood what he is told and began to have his fellow workers get to work as they began to use magical means to mass-produce the Wizardriver belts and magic rings, just as Auma shifts the scene of the cauldron where he finds that he is seeing another area within the South American continent, particularly in Peru, where tribesmen from Inca are seen worshiping their god, and Auma smirked deviously as he sees that his plans would slowly come to fruition.

"_Now my plan is about to become a reality..._"

**-x-**

_**Somewhere in the South American continent...**_

After a few weeks, the scene shifts to the South American jungles, where a huge guillera army is assembled, and are in the midst of planning as the South American government forces are pushing the rebels back in which the army is starting to lose its morale yet the guillera army leader tries to lift their spirits in order to continue their revolution, in which it did little to cheer his fellow rebels up, as the government forces are slowly putting them on the edge.

"Boss!"

"What?!"

"We are being cornered!"

"So what?!"

"We will be killed!"

"Let's surrender..."

"Never! I won't give up!"

"But...how can we win against..."

Suddenly, their meeting was interrupted by someone, who turn out to be Auma himself, which surprised the rebels and aimed their guns at him.

Wizardriver: "_**TELEPORT...NOW.**_"

As the rebels aimed their weapons at him, Auma gently raised his hand to assure that he is not here to cause trouble, but to make them an offer that he claims as "irresistable".

"Greetings, gentlemen..."

"Don't move...or i will have my men shoot you..."

"Fear not...I came to you with an offer...to help you guys out..."

"You? You have something to offer us?"

"Leader...I think he's a spy!"

"Maybe sent by the army to kill you!"

"Let's shoot him!"

"Yes, before he get's a chance to..."

"As I was saying...I came in peace...and to help...and I assure you will find this offer...to hard to resist...especially in your current predicament..."

"Hold your fire, men...now."

"Thank you..."

"Now then...what is this offer you're saying..."

When the leader of the rebels approached him, he was skeptical at hearing Auma claiming to offer something that would help their cause, and when he asked Auma why the rebels should take his word for it, Auma claimed that he can offer them something such as weapons that guns and ammunition couldn't do, and pointed his magic ring and Wizardriver as the ones he is mentioning.

"See these? The belt and rings I'm wearing will do just the thing..."

"Either you're a foolish peddler or just a fool..."

"In which I am not..."

"Then what can your accessories can do with an army carrying a lot of fire power..."

"Magic. That's what these items I'm carrying can do."

"What's that? Magic?"

"Yes...magic..."

"Trying to amuse us?"

At first the rebels laughed at the claim, but Auma silenced them as he showcased his powers as he uses the magic ring on his right hand and placed it on front of his Wizardriver and demonstrated how it works, which the rebels are taken aback at what they saw just now while the leader is surprised to see this with his own eyes.

Wizardriver: "_**CONNECT...NOW.**_"

A portal appeared and Auma placed his hand there, and another portal appeared in front of the rebel leader, where Auma's hand emerged and took his rifle gun and entered the portal, and there Auma showed them the first display of the Wizardriver and magic ring's powers, and this slowly caused the rebels to become interested and the leader decided to inquire and asked if there is something to offer in exchange, though he is skeptical on whether what he just witnessed is real or not.

"That...that's magic?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...I'm not sure if what I saw just now..."

"Rest assured...what you saw is the real thing..."

"Then let's say that I'm interested...and let's say I wanted those things..in which, what do you want us to offer in return?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry...I'm not after your money...but your services when the time comes..."

"Seriously? As if to help you in a future endeavors?"

"Yes, and..."

By then a squadron of South American troops arrived and surrounded the rebel camp, and there Auma smirked as he decided to show them what other powers the magic ring and Wizardriver can do, and he uses the magic ring's power to take down the soldiers, causing them to focus solely on Auma, and the rebels are awestruck at how Auma took down the government troops with little effort.

Wizardriver: "_**DUPE...NOW...**_"

Auma created several replicas of himself and started to attack the soldiers.

Wizardriver: "_**EXPLOSION...NOW...**_"

KA-BOOM!

Wizardriver: "_**VOLCANO...NOW...**_"

KA-BLAM!

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"HELP!"

"A BOMB!"

"SOMEONE HELP~!"

"AAAAIIIIEEE!"

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

"HELP ME!"

The government soldiers screamed as they were eviscerated by Auma's magic attacks, and in less than two minutes the opposing forces were wiped out, and the guillera army rebels are impressed and are willing to pay anything just to obtain the magical devices, and Auma smirked at seeing that he has managed to entice them to join his scheme, and there he decided to entice them even more by having them rule their country first before joining his "crusade" against the "western powers".

"Really? As in we get to help you ruin those "Western powers"? And we can have share of those lands and goods?"

"Yes...all for free..."

"And all we do is help you when that time comes?"

"Yes...and you can keep those magical devices...you can even use it to rule your country and land..."

"Sounds like a generous offer..."

"So then..."

"We accept!"

"Thank you...and in return..."

After the guillera leader and his rebel cohorts agreed to aid Auma in his future schemes, Auma summoned his subordinates and they emerged from the portal, and brought out a huge bag that contains a LOT of Wizardriver belts and magic rings, and the guillera army took them and put it on them, and for some reasons, the rebels can now do "magic feats" and when government forces arrive, the rebels used the magical devices to deal with them without problem.

After reveling at their new-found weapons, the rebel leader and his men accepted Auma's offer and stated that they will help him in any way as long as they find benefits in whatever endeavors Auma offers, and Auma smirked as he succeeded in acquiring their servitude. After that, he told the rebels to enjoy their weapons and that he will summon them when the time comes, and when he departed, the rebels began their "campaign of terror" as they slowly overtook their country which caused the country to fall in to a civil war.

**-x-**

_**Somewhere in Peru...**_

A few days later, the scene shifts to Peru...where a tribal area is seen and several tribesmen are worshiping their god, and while in the middle of their deeds, Auma slowly appeared and because of his magic display, the tribesmen mistook Auma as a god, and began worshiping him, and while the chieftains are skeptical of this and even questioned him Auma smirked as he told the chieftains that they are being "devolved" because they never seek to "civilize" themselves hence they have no knowledge of the outside world.

"Then we...?"

"Yes...rule other lands..."

"Are you really a god?"

"Yes..."

"Then lead us, o god..."

"Then let me show you how to achieve power..."

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

Knowing that the tribesmen lack certain common sense because of their "uncivilized ways", Auma sees this as a good chance to get them in to his servitude, and places his right hand, where his magic ring is placed on his middle finger, in front of the Wizardriver, and a spell is activated so as to show the tribesmen that he is a "god" in order to get them to serve him and his purpose.

Wizardriver: "_**EXPLOSION...NOW.**_"

The chieftains exploded and died on the spot, and the tribesmen saw this and though shocked, they immediately believed him to be their god and knelt and bow to him ,praising him just as Auma hoped, and there he "charmed" his way to get their services, and they fell for it, in which he claimed that they will soon find a "paradise" so as to "spread" their influences and brought them the Wizardriver belts and magic rings, and "enticed" them to use it to get other rival tribes to serve them in Auma's name.

The tribesmen did so, and after testing them, they were "sucked in" with their "new-found power" and thanked him for the "gifts", and even pledge themselves to him which Auma smirked deeper as he has acquired another set of "henchmen" to serve him, and told the tribesmen that he will ask for their services once the time comes, and then departed to parts unknown while the tribesmen basks in their new-found power, and began to take on rival tribes in order to get them to serve Auma.

**-x-**

_**Somewhere in West Africa...**_

The scene shifts to the country of Sierra Leone, and that place was heavily involved in a civil war, which not only tore the country apart, but also caused the ruling junta to establish a slave trade industry where diamonds were dug, exported and a black market trend began, and yet several rivals and democratically-determined opposition groups tried to overthrow the junta, but were close to fulfilling it yet failed, thus the junta is now under pressure from losing the "power" they tried to hold on.

At the "presidential palace", the junta leaders are in the midst of a huge argument on how to keep hold of their position as the opposing forces are about to close in while the junta soldiers are able to hold them off, and now the junta leaders are arguing on whether to fled Sierra Leone or fight to the end, just as reports that the junta soldiers are starting to lose to the opposition forces and their numbers are starting to decrease.

"Boss!"

"What?!"

"We are being cornered!"

"So what?!"

"We will be killed!"

"Let's surrender..."

"Never! I won't give up!"

"But...how can we win against..."

Wizardriver: "_**TELEPORT...NOW.**_"

Auma suddenly appeared, and the junta officials were surprised, as their bodyguards aimed their weapons at him but Auma spoke and assured to them that he has no intentions of harming him and made them an offer in which they are skeptical at first, but after demonstrating how the magical items work, the junta leaders appeared to be interested and offered their hoarded diamonds as "payments", but he assured them that he is not after the diamonds, and instead enticed them to use the magical weapons to rule their country and later its neighboring areas within the African continent, in which the Junta leaders appeared to be interested.

And when offered the chance to "rule the world", the junta leaders were enticed by the idea and accepted the offer, in which Auma summoned his servants and gave them the Wizardriver belts and magic rings before departing.

**-x-**

_**Somewhere in the Middle East...**_

Auma later appeared in countries such as Afghanistan, Turkey and Libya, where he made contact with elusive terrorists, and entices them to spread terror towardss the West and their allies, in which he offered them "power" in the form of the Wizardriver belts and the magic rings, in which they are more than ready to accept, and thus the alliance was form before Auma gave them the items before departing. Thus Auma has spread "magical evil" to several parts of the human world that was part of his plan to cause trouble to the "Allied Powers" who were responsible for the "fall" of Japan.

**-x-**

In Japan, Auma sneaked inside the Imperial Palace as he learned of the current prince and decided to use him as part of his plans, using magic to cause him to fall asleep and then spirited him away, and in less than half a week, his disappearance caused headlines as the Diet believed that he was abducted.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the main villain traveling around the world distributing a lot of "magical items" to several humans, in which he did this as part of his plans to cause trouble for the "Allied Powers" that were responsible for the "shameful defeat" of Japan towards the end of World War II, and now he even abducted the current prince of Japan as he intends to cause even more trouble to his own country.

While Xros heart did not made any appearances here, they will once the next chapter comes in.

* * *

**_Preview:_**  
The next chapter will shift to Kyoto as Xros Heart learned of the "terrible events" that has plagued most of the other countries, while a "magic craze" caught their attention, in which Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru's troubles are about to start.


End file.
